monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GeneStarwind
MH3: Farm Guide Farm Guide isn't really a priority, IMO. Although it shouldn't consume that much time to finish. You can go ahead and start working on it if you want. All the information is on the Japanese atwiki. --Bobofango 02:32, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Maybe this will help with the item translations: http://www.mediafire.com/?hzimyiwmjfi It's an excel spreadsheet of all the item translations I had done. I made these translation based off of ripped text from the MH3 demo. So probably won't be every single item in there. But there's a good majority. --Bobofango 00:59, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Albatrion Event I didn't record the ones that we did together, but I did go back online before the event ended and recorded it with random Japanese players: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=juz00crZ4YI --Bobofango 19:18, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Which pictures are you referring to? I use a lot of Photoshop (CS2). A lot. ----'Bobofango took a here on' 12:08, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Yo Photoshop Images Ok, I was just wondering cause I got all the images taken already, but if you got it then I guess I won't need to do it then. :)Chronos IV 17:17, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Ibirujo heavybowgun MH3 Armors Re: Low Rank Hey, no worries! I was only asking the admin if that should be done and giving my 2 cents about it. I don't have a doubt you did that with the best of thoughts, and, like you said, it DID end up looking like the G-Rank section! So let's let him decide :) Anyways, about the tickets one, I think those are in the High Rank section. They are RARE-5, ain't they? Not sure thought, gonna check it out now. Finally, sorry for not asking those stuff directly to you! Didn't even think about it, my bad T_T --Thereallarkas 15:24, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, interesting! Never seen those! I'll try making them as soon as you add the mats there :) --Thereallarkas 15:47, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Ah, yeah, that's a filled template based in the one at Artemis' talk page, right? It looks even nicer all filled in! --Thereallarkas 21:40, February 24, 2010 (UTC) MH3 weapons wandern if when i get the game we can join each other Admin How do I do those templates you mentioned because I'm new here. How do I do those templates you mentioned? Controller Images Mind if I use those images of the Tri control schemes you put up for each of the weapons? It's for a very long technical report paper (making a manual). Mars Frog 05:59, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Mars Hi Just wanted to Apologize for my actions i did to get baned i just think its dumb to get baned for asking for help im not here for trouble or drama im here for fun and to help others ive gotten better now that ive completed 2 quests i was just msg' u on here to see when and how long my ban is i was tryin to get in the site all night but couldnt i also was trying to get in there so i can apologize to the room for the things i said im sorry and i want to help the site out and help others like others helped me plz un ban me i play mh3 alot since ive gotten it i got 10 hrs and some on it and i just got it like 24 hrs ago. Virus AKA Virus_420 can u email me so we can talk i really like the site and i really like playing that game my email is rooster_in_blue@hotmail.com ill also change my name when im in chat if i can get unbaned i wont talk to much this time i promise my email is rooster_in_blue@hotmail.com Virus Alatreon speed run setup I recreated that set and found no way to acquire all those skills, after watching this video (1 minute 53 seconds kill) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZA7KjVuPMN4 He/she wearing Jhen plus gloves, baggi gloves offer one slot, and only 4 points for the tranq skill and no other abilities going towards the other skills, it's quite literally impossible to get all those abilities. Especially if you're using Uragaan regular over plus, as they offer the EXACT same amount of slots and skill points for every ability BUT recoil, which the plus version offers 6 instead of 2. Again, I can go more in depth in gemming choices, but iirc baggi arms left me needing 6 points for trap expert and quite a few left for load up. Kentiah 04:10, May 9, 2010 (UTC)Kentiah Re: Cats I can't actually go into the chat because I'm at work, but the ones I need unprotected for like 10 minutes are: Category: Sword and Shields, Category: Great Swords, Category: Long Swords, Category: Lances, Category: Gunlances, Category: Bows, Category: Dual Swords, Category: Hammers, Category: Hunting Horns, Category: Light Bowguns, and Category: Heavy Bowguns. They should be in Category:Weapons, but instead it was listed under all of them. :| (Also I am not sure how to link to a category, so I had to nowiki it. Sorry!) Yamstis [[User_Talk: Yamstis|'T']]/ 06:49, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, job's done. Thanks for your help with that! Yamstis [[User_Talk: Yamstis|'T']]/ 07:11, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Looks like you missed 3 of those categories when you were reprotecting bro. Heavy Bowguns, Long Swords, and Dual Swords are all still unlocked. Yamstis [[User_Talk: Yamstis|'T']]/ 08:28, May 17, 2010 (UTC) 'The Gobul' vs. 'Gobul' Hey, I'm bringing this discussion here so that the Gobul page doesn't get changed back and forth. Regarding the comment on your last edit, it is mainly a perspective of whether you consider 'Gobul' to be a noun or a proper noun, e.g. * "The dog ate the chow" or "Can you smell what the Rock is cooking?" vs * Larry ate the dog's chow Personally I believe that the former is the case, particularly since there's more than one Gobul. Bonaparrte 15:11, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :I think if you get unlucky enough you can have 2 of the same monster in the area at once. Just yesterday i had to fight 2 Royal Ludroth's at once. [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 15:39, May 20, 2010 (UTC) PS: The point in question is whether 'Gobul' is a simple noun ('Gobul' as a class of monsters, and thus "the Gobul" as "the monster"), or a proper noun (e.g. there is one individual monster, and it is known as 'Gobul'). Again, I would argue that it is the former. To back that up, I present as evidence the offline quest "Fell the Lagiacrus!". I don't think that anyone would contend 'Lagiacrus' being in the same word category as 'Gobul', proper noun or not. If we can accept that, it follows that whatever category 'Lagiacrus' is, 'Gobul' must be too. Now, the quest title itself puts an article in front of 'Lagiacrus', providing evidence that it is not a proper noun. Furthermore, throughout conversations with villagers and quest text it is mentioned that there is another 'Lagiacrus'. Bonaparrte 16:08, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Logo http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki.png Demo didn't require a preorder? Yet you keep changing it back everytime I change it.. Read the link right next to it? Mkay then, I wouldn't know because I preordered when I got the demo xD How To Start MH3 Just curious, but why will it not be deleted? Is there really any reason at all that it should still exist? were doing it man were making this hapen 00:11, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :By the by Images GeneStarwind should probably be located at User:GeneStarwind/images rather than in mainspace. I'd have moved it myself but it's protected. were doing it man were making this hapen 00:23, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, I don't really agree on either point but I can see where you're coming from on the first one. I can see how it would have been really useful for people playing the translation/Japanese version (I used it to get through the start, myself.) but I just feel that it's outlived its usefulness. Second one's not really a big deal at all I'm just a stickler for things being in the right place. Cheers bro. were doing it man were making this hapen 00:38, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Chat room Hm.. We just now got done making a Frontier Monster page with all the korean names for the monsters.. :) it's not public yet.. but will be soon. I swear to hell Banning my face when you banned the entire city of albuquerque, which is 535,239 people, and another 79,655 people of surrounding towns. hint:"Qwest is the only internet in this area." sincerely, Riokz Like we give a crap, you do realized we banned 2 countries before? And just so you know, have you ever considered, out of all those people, how many actually come into the chat? Vesuvius (talk) 09:34, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Bowgun Sets Give me the damage numbers I can't seem to find anywhere for attack up, normal/pellet/pierce shot up, and the bowgun damage formula, and I'll get you some normal(seems I can't top what's already there), pellet(DONE.), and pierce(DONE) gunning sets. Hell I'll even include an explosion set(DONE) if I have the time. BaconLegs 12:32, July 4, 2010 (UTC) The difference between me and "those people" is that I'm not one of them...I just like to come in to chat see what's going around, maybe help someone if I know the answer to their question, and make jokes... I think it's un-fair that I get banned for things that OTHERS have done. You maybe could have told me you were joking when you kicked me. You know, I'm a rational woman and all I see is that I got banned for the ass-hattery of other people. I didn't do anything wrong. I'm whinning about it for that fact. =[ Something Interesting I came Upon Editing Armor Skills Is there something wrong with the chat room? or have i been band for some unknown reason? i have not been able to connect it's been in the Loading screen forever...any info on this problem would be appreciated. Thank you, Recia :) Hi there! Just saw your images you converted from Capcom Unity. I haven't found them there, so would you mind uploading them for me :) This would be great as I love all those icons~ Thanks in advance! Vuze 15:37, August 3, 2010 (UTC)